wish upon a star
by nali9
Summary: fanfic bout kim and jared and a wish. plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm Friday night.I was out on my balcony looking up at the dark blue sky and the tiny

stars which made the night and the sky look even more was the weekend which

made me more happy cause then I wouldn`t have to deal with any school related material

for the next 48 hours.I always wondered why they only gave 48 hours out of a 168 hour

week but it didn`t matter cause it was Friday and I was getting my brain to stop thinking about

I glanced yp to look at the sky again,a falling star appeared.I got up happy and

delighted to make a wish,I closed my eyes and whispered 'I wish,I wasn`t invisible in school

anymore and that finally Jared will notice me.'I opened my eyes and smiled.I sat back down

on my red comfy 1 person swingy chair which is tied at the top of the balcony.I thought back

on my wish,I didn`t really care if people still thought of me as invisible but all I wanted was

those who dont know me,my names Kim Singh and I have a huge crush on

Jared thing is,I`ve always liked himbut he doesn`t even know I exist.

'Time for some beauty sleep.'I got up,closed the door,put the light off and got into

night I dream`t about my wish....


	2. Saturday

I got up at 9am,brushed my teeth,made my bed,ate breakfast,watched t.v,did my chores and

had a bath.I only left home at 1pm.I decided to go to the libary cause I needed some new books.

I was in the young-adult section when I saw Hayley "Hey" she said walking towards me."Hey,what are you doing here?"

I asked her.I gave her a hug "just borrowing some new books,you?" I replied to her question by saying that I was

doing the same.I ended up having a long 15 min chit-chat with her.I borrowed my books and walked out,I saw

Quil on the way and stopped to talk to him. "Hey Kim,how are you?" he asked "Gud thanx & you?"

"Me,Im fyn,nice stack of books you got there!" he said looking at the neat pile of books I had in my hand.

"Thanx,wanna borrow some?" "Naw,don`t read chick flicks," he said with a laugh. "Awww now their

all not that bad" I said in a teasing laughed at that and asked what I was doing tomorrow,I

told him nothing that I knew of."Cool then you can come with Jake,Bella and me to the movies

tomorrow." "I don`t know...." I began to say before he cut me off and said "PLEASE!" he put on a puppy dog

face and that got me,"Ok fine,I`ll come but who`s Bella?" I asked him. "Jake`s friend from Forks High school" he replied.

"Ohk,well I gotta go,bye Quil thanx for the invite" I told him."Hey don`t forget 5pm,I`ll pick you up" he told me.

I smilied at him and carried on was fun.I got home,left my books in my room,I came downstairs to

get something to eat and watched t. parents would be home soon.I hoped we wasn`t doing anything

tomorrow cause I really wanted to meet Bella.....


	3. bella swan

"Thanx for coming Kim"Quil told were in Jacob`s,the guys had decided to pick me up

first before going to get Bella."Thanx for inviting me" I replied."Hey Kim,you gonna love Bella,

so don`t be worried" Jacob was reassuring me about much as I wanted to meet

her,I was stopped at the half-way point to La Push,there was a girl and a

boy there.I figured out that the girl was Bella "Who`s that boy?" I asked Quil and Jake.

Jake replied me "Edward" "Her older brother?" "No," he told me "her boyfriend."

It wouldn`t take a rocket scientist to figure out that Jacob was hurt by

got in the car,"Hi everyone" she said."Hey Bells," Jake said "this is Kim,Kim

this is Bella." "Hi,nice to eet you" she only reply I could think of was

"Hi." As we drove to the movies,I got to know Bella more:She goes to Forks high

school,she lives with her da and she is dating Edward Cullen.I also found

out that Jacob doesn`t like got to the movies,we decided to watch

Wrong Turn 3:Left for boys want to get our refreshments."You go to

La Push high school?" Bella asked me "Yep" I replied her. "How`s school?" "Its

okay,how`s school for you?" I asked replied my question "Same,school

ain`t that grand.I basically live for the weekends."The boys came back with our

movie was good,scary and good.I don`t know why but I always

liked the Wrong Turn series especially the first movie."Hope you girls had a good

time."Jake said.I replied by smiling and telling him it was got the car again

and talked about the dropped Bella off 1st,"Bye guys-hope to see again Kim."

she told me, "yeah,you too,hope you had fun."I told her."I did,bye." and with that she was gone.

We was on our way again."You really enjoyed the movie Kim?"Quil asked."Yep,I kinda like

the wrong turn movies."I replied to his question. "Remind me to call you over when I watch

horror movies."Jacob told me with a dropped me off at my house "Bye guys

thanx for everything" I told them.I got out of the car,Quil said anytime and Jacob said

thanx for coming with.I got home and went straight to my soon as my head

hit the pillow,I was out......


	4. school

Beep beep beep.I put my arlam off and stayed in bed for another 10 minutes.I was too tired

to get up for school but somehow I did,got into the bathroom and had to choose what to wear.

Today was somehow a bright and sunny day in La Push,I decided to wear a denim skirt(short)

and a emereld green strappy top with some pumps.I got down to to have breakfast,told my mum bye

and took off like a BMW M6 since for the 1st time in my life,I was going to be late.I got to school with

1 minute to spare.I spotted my friends and went over to join them "Hey Kimmy"Michaela greeted

me as her usual cheerful self."Hey girls" I told them,I had 4 really good friends:Michaela,Nadia,

Shanel and Cassie. "How are you?"asked Cassie. "Wait don`t answer,lemme cause

its a monday,tired for rushing and sleepy"Nadia had taken the words out of my mouth."You know

me too well,"I told her "where`s Shanel?" "Late as always." all of them said together as the bell rang.

"See ya at lunch" I told them and headed off to my locker.1st period,I had english.I got my stuff out

and headed to was a double period so I had to sit there for 1 came

in and greeted us,she was going to teach shakespear poetry *yawn*.No offence to

Shakespear but some of his stuff was usual 1 hour passed slower than it did on

weekends but finally it was up.I had 1 hour more to next 2 classes was maths

and history.I hated maths with a got a new assesment to do therom of pythagorus.

Next up was my favourite class.I loved history and learning about the past & it was the class

in which I would see Jared......


	5. History class

The bell rang and I got up to take my books from my locker.I got to class and sat down

in my walked in and there was Jared,he sat next to me in history.

Mrs walked in,greeted us and told us to settle down in our was passing

out new worksheets when she stopped and told us "Okay everyone,for this assesment you

willl be working with people you are sitting next to," she stopped to breath and then

carried on "this is due next week so good luck."She sat down at her desk.I turned

yo Jared,he was reading the worksheet. "So...." I started of.I tried to think of

what I should turned to look at me. "Hi" he said. "Hi" I told him back."partners?"

he asked me "yep" "cool" I discussed the assesment with him but had to block my face

a couple of times so that he wouldn`t see when I was bell rang

for lunch time.'You wanna with me for lunch?" he asked. I starred at him wondering

if he`s gone off his mind "y-y-y-yes" I stammered a yes out. "Cool" he said smiling.

We started walking towards the cafeteria. "So how come I haven`t seen you around?"

he asked me,I replied not knowing what to say so I settled for a "I don`t know."

"Its Kim right?" "Yep,the one and only" I told him. He laughed "Sweet" he told me....


	6. after school

Jared POV

Kim beautiful name,beautiful girl.I wonder how I never noticed her before.I got to the

,Jacob and Paul was there since we was all in our wolf form,we spoke

through our thoughts,so before Sam got here we had a good chat:

Jared:Hey dudes

Jacob:Watz up?

Paul:Dude,who`s Kim??

Jared:What?

Jacob:We can read your thoughts,she`s on your mind you know!

Embry:Looks like someone`s in love

Jared:Watever dudes

Jacob:So you gonna give us the details?

Paul:or are we supposed to read your thoughts

Embry:lol! ups and downs of beimg a wolf-time to choose!

Jared:ugh! fine I`ll tell you

Jacob:sweet

Paul:thats more like it

Embry:start thinking lover boy

Jared:ok there`s this girl named Kim in my history class and once-a-week soccer talk class

Paul:A girl in soccer talk class?

Jacob:yeah,Kim likes soccer-english soccer

Jared:yep,how do you know?

Jacob:she`s my friend

Embry:dudes the story. Jared continue

Jared:yeah,she`s the most beautiful girl I`ve ever seen.I don`t know but I just want to be

with her all the time.

Embry:Jeez! when are you going to see her again?

Jared:school and I asked her out for Friday

Jacob:looks like someone`s head-over-heels for Kimmy

Paul:when are we gonna meet her?

Jared:lemme think about it

Sam:think about what?

Jared:nothing

Sam:okay,well I have to discuss something with pay attention,this is important

and Jared stop thinking about Kim.

Jacob,Paul,Embry:busted!

Jared:awww man.

Kim pov

I was on my bed relaxing after a day at school.I didn`t know which emotion I was feeling

more,happy because Jared finally noticed me or shocked because he asked me out for

he was on sugar`s or maybe my wish was coming true or maybe I`m

going mad...........


	7. please

Jared pov

"Hey Sam,how are you?" I asked him as I went round to Emily`s to ask Sam for a favour.

"oh,hey Jared," he looked up at me "I`m gud n u?" "fine,I actually wanted to ask you for

a favour." "yeah sure,what is it?" I was nervous "I wanted to know if we could have a bonfire

on Friday?" I asked him. "a bonfire," he said confused "why?" "well," I started to tell him

"I asked Kim to go out with me on Friday and I thought that maybe if we had a bonfire

it would be cool." He looked at me before saying "Kim" "yeah,this girl in my school."

"do you like her?" he asked me.I answered his question "to be honest,I can`t stop

thinking about her." "Jared," he told me "I think you`ve imprinted." I stared at him

dumbfounded. "imprinted?" I finally managed to say. "yep," he answered "don`t worry

just tell the boy`s that we having a bonfire on friday." "thanks Sam." .............


	8. bonfire

Kim pov

It was Friday and I was getting ready for the had told me that we were

going for a far the week had been good,Jared was with me all the time

except when we had different classes.I decided to wear dark bvlue jeans,a cute v-neck

top with a white crop jacket and white pumps."Kim,someone`s at the door for you."

my mum called. "I`m coming." I told her.I put my cellphone in my pocket,checked myself

in the mirror and went was at the door waiting for me. "bye mum." I told her.

I closed the door behind me."you look beautiful." he told me. "thanks." I said blushing.

We got in the car "hope you like the bonfire." he told me. "who`s going to be there?"

I asked him. "friends Jake too" "Jake`s going to be there?" "yeah." he told me.

Well atleast I know someone parked his car and got out,he came to open the

door for me. "thanks." I told hom. We walked to where the bonfire was happening.

"Hey everyone," Jared told them "this is Kim." "Hi." I said and waved.

"hey Kim." Jake said. I went to sit by him as everyone else there introduced themselves.

The night went well,everyone there was friendly and I seemed to fit in just fine.

Maybe Jared did like me............


	9. forever?

It`s been 2 week`s now since Jared and I have been told me he was a

werewolf and he had imprinted on me.I didn`t believe him at first but then it did make sense.

I got used to being with his friend`s especially Emily,she was a nice person.I seemed to my

happily ever after with Jared after `s wishe`s come true.

THE END


End file.
